Falling Hearts
by jacqueline12
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on in the head of an angsty and hurt Haley James? Well come in and look...Naley
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of OTH, unless you count the DVD'S etc...and some unknown objects as of right now.**

**A/N-Hello! Okay so I'm back with a NON one shot...surprising right? This is the first place that I am posting it, rather because it is on impulse. I wrote this just a few minutes ago, just to sum up some things. I have NO IDE where I am going with this, but I know that I would never let a story go incomplete, so I will try my best, and also it is my first non one shot, so...tell me what you REALLY think! Please and thank yous! Oh, and if you have any ideas for me, I would LOVE to hear them!**

**Falling Hearts**

You know, even now that my eyes sting with unshed tears…it still seems as if no one really cares.No one is there for me…they can pretend all they want, but they really aren't. I feel as if I'm the only one in the world that knows what I know. I feel as if no one can feel what I feel. And…I'm probably right.

Because I am my own person…no one can change me. Only I can change myself. I've tried to so many times…but every time I try…it's as if I'm just hopeless. No one likes me…no one cares about me. That's just basically my life. I've met people that have cared or have tried to…for a little while…but slowly, bit by bit they just…faded away or more like ran away.

It's probably just me…it's me that they don't like. I look in the mirror every morning and I just think…'what is so wrong with me that everyone hates so much?'….and I don't want to sound conceited or anything…but I just can't see why. Maybe it's the fact that I'm not athletic or energetic…or that I'm the farthest from pretty that you could be…maybe it's because I'm strange…I just don't know. I try my best to understand, but I just can't. I can't see why people hate me so much…I just can't. And the fact that my own family barely cares about me, or that none of my friends are real, it just all leads up to me.

Ido so well…I try so hard…but no matter what…I'm just…never good enough…ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for the review Falconwolf3! I really appreciate it...and so I dedicate this chapter to you. I know they are really short, but the inspiration only comes as often as pain...but that comes often, so I just type things in. Well, tell me what you think!**

_Chapter 2_

I turn on the TV and I see all of these people…these people that are so lucky. These people that are so talented and get the chance to do what they want. But what about the rest of us? People say that everyone has at least one talent…but what's mine? Is it feeling sorry for myself? Because I seem to be REALLY good at that.

I just can't stop thinking about the fact that I am who I am and I just don't seem to be such a great person in other people's eyes.  
I do feel sorry for myself, but I don't mean to…I don't mean to sound so weak.  
I try to be strong, but I really don't know if I am. You tell me. And as for the rest of you that are feeling sorry for yourself…just think about why you are…and why God put you here on this earth. I do believe that everyone has a talent…you just have to…find it. And tonight…my talk is all about my favorite quote...and what comes and what doesn't. It's "Come What May." Because you just never know what to expect anyhow. You don't know what is going to happen…you can pretend and think and hope all you want…but you can just never know. The future has a mind of its own…and I know that for a fact. Because everything I thought my life would or would change into…hasn't. All my hopes and dreams haven't come true. All of my new year's resolutions haven't either. It's just what you have to wait for…something that will happen. Something that nothing can change…it's like a force of nature. But…there's something else that can mean the same thing…it's that you have to do things for yourself.  
You have to work for it. And I honestly have to admit…I hate working for it…if I have to, then I will probably just quit and convince myself that if I was supposed to have it…then it'll come to me.  
I know…I'm ridiculous, right? I know…but I realize that you have to save yourself sometimes…especially when there is no one to save you.

----------------------------------------------------------------

And then there was that one night…when I suddenly felt scared.  
I felt scared of death and of life. I felt like I didn't want to live anymore, but I just couldn't give up. So, of course I was really sorry for myself, and seemingly enough, I was in public. And as my tears slowly fell from my eyes...he was there. He stood right in front of me when I looked up. He handed me a tissue and wiped my tears away with his thumb. And then, for the first time in my life, I felt…like I was cared for.

---------------------------------------------------------------

From far away she just seems like a lonesome figure trying to find the way…but if you look closely then you could see the bags under her eyes, and her pale face staring back at you…and you could tell that in her head…she was thinking just why was she here?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that it has been a while since I updated and it's a short update as well. I guess the only thing I can say for myself is that what I write in this story is just what I think of and how I feel at the time, and just to give you a heads up...the story is just about how Haley is suffering through times, but somewhere through the darkness there is Nathan. Hopefully it will all turn out okay in the end. Thank you so much for reading! I'm just glad some people are. **

You know…I was sitting in a movie theater one night and I realized…

Everyday could be your last day alive…everyday could be a chance that you could be wiped off the face of the Earth.

So I thought that maybe…if you treat each day as if it would be your last day, then maybe people could be honest, caring, trustworthy, and everything that the people today just can't bring themselves to be…but I knew.

I knew that no one would be able to do that.

They could talk all they want about how they are good and helpful and act like their a gift from god, but they aren't.

We were all put here for a reason…a reason that no one has yet to figure out…they only use stupid excuses such as, 'God has put you here because you have something to give.' Or something like that…can't really think about that right now.

But what I can think about is that maybe…just maybe instead of wasting our time thinking and wondering about why we're here…we could just cherish our time.

And know that it is limited. That we can't like forever…no one ever does.

All the fairytales are sweet, but don't ever believe them to be true, because when you do…you're the one that will face the horrible thoughts and dreams that are to come. Those thoughts and dreams are always filled with things such as seeing your parents leave, watching your loved ones pass away, finding out that maybe there isn't a prince charming or princess for you, and know that life isn't about what you dream.

It isn't as easy as to wish upon a star and say a little rhyme, it's about meaning.

And it's about what you need. Show the world what you need.

It's the only way to survive and die happy…show the world that you could be everything you need to be.

And if you can't…then that's okay…neither can I, but it would never be good to end up like me…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I looked out on the ocean, while sitting on the shore of the beach, and just stayed there, listening to the wind and enjoying the moment of silence._

_But then I heard a noise behind me._

_I turned back and saw that it was the guy that I saw before…the one that handed me the tissue._

_He looked me straight in the eye and smiled. I don't know exactly what brought me to do the thing that I did back to him…but I just did._

_I guess fate worked its ways on me…and as stupid as that sounds…just to let you know…I say things…but I may not mean it…or I may just do the opposite._

_I'm a hypocrite…and of course you knew that…it runs in the family._

_So in turn and through thoughts, I smiled back._

**Please Review!**


	4. Author's Note!

**Hey!  
Okay, I know it has been a ridiculusly long time since I've updated, but I've been extremely busy. BUT I have been working on a new chapter, but it just wasn't long enough...so I'm trying to add to and hoping that it makes sense...so hopefully it will be up soon?  
You two readers are all have! But I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading! I SERIOUSLY appreciate it...because I know this isn't exactly the best fic that you can be wasting your time reading.  
And I'll try my best to get the next chapter up SOON!**

**Jacqueline**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Okay, I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I really just honestly lost my interest in finishing this fic, because it really isn't good. It was a spur of the moment thing, which as we all know…don't always turn out the way you want them to…but I hope you like this last chapter, which of course is short, as always. I'm sorry for disappointing you. **

I don't think that we could live life without being sad.

Sadness just…helps us realize that maybe…just maybe in life, there are happy endings.

Because you can't be happy unless you suffer through some hardships.

Just look at Cinderella and snow white and all the other fairytales that your mother read to you when you were a kid.

And then one day, through all of the depressed thoughts and sad memories…

You find happiness.

You find someway to live in that moment that makes you feel alive.

The moments that can change you forever.

The moments that will run through your head when you're about to leave the earth.

I can't tell you that everyone needs someone to make them happy, not everyone needs someone to rely on.

Not every woman needs a man to fall in love with…or a woman for that matter.

We are all different in our own special ways…you just have to keep going on through life and search for them until you can't search anymore.

You just have to see…and maybe you won't it.

Maybe you will.

Like I said…everyone is different.

And what are you searching for exactly?

….a way to fix your fallen heart.

"_Nathan?...Are you here?"_

"_Yeah, I'm in the back."_

_I have been living the last 4 months of my life with the only person that has ever truly loved me…and I love him…unconditionally._

_He has made me so happy…and that is definitely a first for me._

_That happiness that I was searching for…it was him._

"_Hey…what are you doing?" Haley asked with a surprised look on her face._

_There was Nathan standing in the middle of rose petals and candles that lit up and danced in front of her face._

"_Haley James…will you marry me?"_

_And everything else…is just a new beginning…a new search for more than happiness…love._


End file.
